


This Never Happened

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is stressing over something and Shane tries to give her a back massage. It turns out a lot more weird and awkward than she'd planned it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Never Happened

With a groan, the Commander rubbed at the bridge of her nose. She could _feel_ how tense Jack was even though the younger biotic would never admit it in a million years.  

"Jack," she intoned. No response. 

The Commander grumbled to herself then shook her head. The stress was radiating off of the younger woman and simply making the Commander utterly uncomfortable. She eventually just nudged the other woman over onto her stomach, like one might a puppy. 

"Oh what the fuck. _Shane_ what are you doing?" the ex-convict complained. 

"Just hold still," the Marine replied, straddling the other's waist. She struggled a moment to pull the other out of the jacket she almost always wore. When she finally got it off of both arms she tossed it off to the side. It hit one of the footlockers resting on the shelf nearby but she ignored it. 

The Commander's fingers trailed along the tattoos on the other woman's back. Her hands tried to dodge the scars as well. Shane had no idea what she was doing. She shifted nervously on her knees.

"Shane, get off," Jack grumbled, squirming under the other to the point where Shane nearly lost her balance. She dropped her palms flat onto the other's back to steady herself which simply made the other woman grunt with irritation. This wasn't helping. It was just making things  _worse_. 

"You get off," Shane quipped automatically then made a face at the fact that didn't make sense.

" _What_?" 

"...Shut up."

The Commander pulled her hands away then cracked her knuckles. She then nudged her palms into the spots beneath the other's shoulder blades. 

"Th'hell are you even doing?" Jack asked, shifting again to try to get a look at the Vanguard. 

"Rubbing the stress away. ...I think," Shane replied. 

"You think," Jack deadpanned. Shane nudged her palm harder into the woman's back, scowling. The younger biotic jumped and hissed. 

"I don't think that's how you  _rub the stress away_ , Shaney."

"I'm  _trying_ , okay?" 

"Maybe you should just get off."

"Maybe you should stop squirming and bitching." 

The shorter biotic gave a low growl and purposely arched her back again. Shane was ready that time and squeezed her legs around the other's hips to keep her balance. 

"Just let me try," Shane said. Her hands dropped to the other's back and she tried, a bit more carefully, to rub at the knots mid-spine. 

"Fuck... Fine," her lover muttered. 

Practice made perfect but only one try wasn't going to get Shane anywhere. And her first try was hardly anything to write home about. At least her poor attempt had put the other in a slightly better mood... if not because she was silently snickering at Shane's attempts to help. 


End file.
